iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Dinos
The three baby dinos named Egbert, Shelly and Yoko are baby tyrannosaurus rexes which were adopted by Sid. They are all voiced by director Carlos Saldanha. Sid stole the eggs from their mother and hatched them himself . He was later taken away by Momma for stealing her children. After being raised by Sid, they have an unusual behavior as a result of not being brought up by a dinosaur such as mimicking Sid and dancing. Behavior They are playful and rambunctious, often at times mimicking Sid or dancing with him. They often get hungry and will cry when they want food. They can also be very brave, seen when they defended Sid from their real mother who was about eat him. When Sid was taking them to the playground they used their strength to destroy the playground and eat most of the other children with means that they are very incautious. They eat smaller mammals but they were even chasing a young Macrauchenia. When they get older they will be the major predators in the Dinosaur Valley because Rudy will possibly be dead by then. Appearance Egbert has blue eyes while his sister Shelly has orange eyes and Yoko's eyes are red. Yoko has a darker skin tone than Egbert and Shelly. Shelly's skin on her stomach is more pinkish yellow than her brothers. Shelly also has freckles on her nose. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs The eggs of the baby dinos were first found in the ice cave by Sid, who took them away to be warm. The next day, their mother came out from the Dino World to find them. They hatched into three baby t-rex which Sid named Shelly, Egbert and Yoko, they thought that he was their mother (or father). While the song "Walk the Dinosaur" played, Sid bathed them, fell asleep, and they mimicked him. Later they were playing hacky-sack with Scrat, then they jumped on Sid, and bit his fingers. He then went to get milk from an ox, he finds out it's a male, and it chases him, with the Baby Dinos in tow. Later, they want to go into Manny's Playground, Sid let them in, and of course that led to trouble, all the kids in the valley rushed into the playground, and began to destroy it. Manny and Ellie showed when Yoko ate Little Johnny, Madison, and flung Ronald through the air. Manny showed up, Yoko spit up the two kids he swallowed, then he ran past Manny's Ice Mobile, knocking it loose, and shattering it. The three baby dinos returned, when Manny was about to lecture them, but their mother showed up, and took them away, along with Sid, back to the dino-world. She let the baby dinos go, but preceded to pull Sid, while hanging on by a vine, flinging him up into her nose. She sneezed him out, and the baby dinos watched in disgust. She tried to eat Sid, but the baby dinos stopped her by getting in her face, but they could stop her from flicking him with her tail, and tying him up in a tree. Later Sid was trying to feed them various vegetables (broccoli, mushrooms, etc.), which they declined, flipping the the table on him. Momma then drops the Flightless Bird down in the vegetables place. She flicks Sid into the pond, he comes back as they are about to eat Flightless. Sid says, "It's too fleshy..." then it wakes up, and clings to Sid, scared. Out of his normal stupidity, he throws flightless off a cliff, without thinking if it can fly or not. It is grabbed by Roger. Momma then brings a large leg of meat, which they eat off-screen while Sid and Momma are arguing. They are revealed to be plump with the leg. It make Sid angry that they like meat more than vegetables, but Momma's gloating is cut off when she hears a loud roar of Rudy, she gets the baby dinos to go into the jungle with her, along with Sid hanging by her tail. The last time they are seen up till the end of the film is them playing around, with each other while trying to evade Rudy. They disappear into the jungle, not knowing they left Sid behind. They are later seen again briefly watching Roger take Sid away. They appear one last time after Momma shoves Rudy off the cliff, roaring in victory. They are soon shown with Momma snuggling them, then running over to Sid to be with him one last time. They run off with their mother, possibly to find a new home or see their father. Image Gallery Dinosaur_of_a_new_age_(32).png|Egbert Untitledshelly.png|Shelly Untitledeg.png|Yoko Babydinomimic.jpg|The Baby Dinos mimic Sid Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Children Category:Main character